it's all your fault
by Deathgeass
Summary: Naruto has feelings for Hinata, but it was too late she was already in a relation. SO he asks Sasuke for some advice which shocked Sasuke. Naru x Fem sasu (Transformed.) one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**It's your fault**

**Summary- **Naruto has feelings for Hinata, but it was too late she was already in a relation. SO he asks Sasuke for some advice which shocked Sasuke. Naru x Fem sasu (Transformed.)

**q(T^T)p****q(T^T)p**** q(T^T)p**

**Hope you guys like this. This is my first lemon and I want to see if I can write lemons so I want your opinion and review. If you guys the readers say I can't write lemons then looks like I'll have to find someone who can ask for their help or just not write them or skip it and put little bit of lemon like how the lemon will start and finish there.**

**This may sound odd if you read but I really like fem Sasuke because she's not emo, she has a better personality than male Sasuke so if you don't like fem Sasuke then you don't have to read. This story may sound weird but remember this practice for future lemons and I just wanted to get it out of my head. It's because of this story that I can't study!**

**Story Start**

The day in konoha was peaceful. The wind blowing, leaves falling of the trees. Children running and playing ninja. Parents either watching their children play or working in stores and ninjas jumping on roof tops. Everything was peace.

"AAHHHHH!" a voice was heard all over konoha.

**Training ground 7**

16 year old Naruto was holding his head and screaming. "WHY AM I SO STUPID!?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. You see Naruto is the only single person in the whole of konoha 12 well all except Sasuke, but he was in a relation until last week. But still Naruto has never gotten a girlfriend since he was born. It took him last year to realize that Hinata had feelings for him it was just after he got Sasuke to come back to the village. But she had moved on with Shikamaru. The day he confessed was the day his heart sank and started to feel the same feelings that Hinata felt during their genin days. Of course he could have asked other girls, but every girl he knew were all taken. Ino was dating Choji. Sakura was dating Neji. Ten ten was dating Lee. Sasuke was dating Sakura up until last week where they realized that they had different views. And Kakashi was dating Shizune. Funny story the day Kakashi asked Shizune out he had gotten a lecture and a beat down all at the same time from Tsunade. One of those lectures was to come on time, so now Kakashi is always 2 hours early to everything. Anyway even Shino has a girlfriend and he doesn't even talk.

"It's that bastards fault! It's cause of him that my life is messed up. Now I'll really be alone forever (Forever alone)." Naruto mumbled. Naruto was raging so much that he didn't realize that someone else entered the training ground.

"That teme is the reason that I'm still single! I should torture him so that he'll never think about doing stupid things ever again!" Naruto shouted in rage.

"Hn and what stupid stuff did I ever do. The only one that does stupid things is you dope." The newly arrived person said.

Naruto turned around and saw his teammate Sasuke Uchiha the last "loyal" Uchiha in konoha. "HA! You never do anything stupid? You fucking betrayed the village and not only that you walked in on the women hot springs the other day naked." Naruto commented.

"Hn not like they cared they just ignored me." Sasuke commented

'YEAH THAT'S BECAUSE THEY BEAT THEY WERE BUSY BEATING ME UP!' Naruto thought.

"So dope is that the only reason you're angry or is there another reason?" Sasuke said emo like.

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he wanted to kill him. Sasuke saw the look and was about say something but stopped. But he really wanted to know. He knew everything about Naruto is unpredictable so all the interesting things with him and near him.

"Huff alright happened?" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. The Sasuke Uchiha the emo of the entire world asked if he was alright. Sasuke looked at Naruto and knew that he was thinking he was crazy. "What's with the look dope?" Sasuke said.

"Did you just ask 'what was bothering me?'?" Naruto asked shock evident in his voice and face.

"Yeah so?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing" Naruto said not wanting get in a fight.

"Tell me what's bothering you dope maybe I can help" Sasuke said worry clearly in his voice.

Naruto signed knowing that he can't keep anything from Sasuke especially since Sasuke has the tendency to want to know everything.

"(sign) Well you see I'm lonely" Naruto said depressed.

"If you're lonely then why don't you call me? We could have spars and train or something." Sasuke said confused as to why that would bother him.

"Not that kind of lonely, I meant I want a girlfriend. But I was too late because Hinata already has a boyfriend. Hey do you know when that happened by the way? Hinata and shikamaru really?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"From what I know from Sakura shikamaru was standing infront of Asuma's grave and Hinata just happened to walk by. Apparently he and Temari broke up and Hinata conforted him. And since Hinata never stuttered when she was around Shikamaru they talked normally. After that they kept seeing each other and they hit off. And for some odd reason Shikamaru isn't lazy around Hinata and when he is Hinata finds it cute or something I don't really know. I'm confused as you why Hinata would go out with Shikamaru but hey Hiashi-sama likes him so not my business." Sasuke said not really caring.

"Wait Hinata's dad likes Shikamaru!?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused "Yeah he does. Apparently he said that Shikamaru is matured and is smart and good at tactics and what not. And since Hinata doesn't stutter around him and Shikamaru never pulled a prank on anybody or any hyuuga members. He thought that they were perfect. In fact they may be engaged soon if the nara clans council and hyuuga clan council agrees to the terms." Sasuke said showing of his knowledge to his dumb teammate.

Naruto was even more depressed since Hiashi never liked him. It wasn't the kyuubi, it was the pranks he pulled on the hyuuga clan. Dying their hair and clothing pink. And even tricking Hiashi to go to the women side of the hot spring once. Then again he did the same thing to the Fugaku Uchiha Sasuke's dad when he was still alive that is. But that brought lots of laugh to Mikoto Uchiha Saske's mom and other clan heads and even the Hokage.

Naruto was now regretting doing all those pranks he was on the ground laying there with a black cloud over his head.

Sasuke looked at the depressed Naruto which was actually a surprise to him since the Uzumaki was never depressed he was always dumbass dope that did everything with a carefree nature.

"OY dope is that the reason you depressed because you aren't going out with Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"(Sniff) not just that. I can't go out with any girls. All the rookie 12 girls are taken and I can't go out with the civilian girls' cause of my predicament." Naruto said about to cry.

"Well that's your fault. You were to slow to realize Hinata's feelings and now you're paying the price." Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "My fault?! And Besides how could care about love or any romance when for my whole life I was chasing an idiotic traitor to come home huh?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke was sad for little bit since he knew that it was idiotic to betray the village. He already did his punishment, no training for a whole year and doing only D ranks for 11 months. Everyone forgave him except Naruto. At first he was confused why his teammate wouldn't forgive him but everything makes sense now. It was because of him that Naruto lost the chance to be happy. Sasuke looked down in shame. He knew if he stared there he would make things worse for Naruto so he left the training ground. '(sign) I really screwed things up didn't I?' Sasuke thought as he looked at the sky when he left the training ground and out off Naruto's sight.

Naruto on the other hand was feeling a little guilty at what he had said to Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke didn't deserve to be blamed for all that especially since he had all his academy life and the days before he went on the training trip with Jiraya to ask Hinata out so technically it was his fault. But he was pissed that Sasuke left and betrayed the village, betrayed him. Sasuke was like a brother to him. So he felt horrible that Sasuke left. And he bottled about three years of anger so he knew sooner or later he was going to explode, he was hoping it was later. '(Sign) looks like I'm going to have to find him and apologise to him.' Naruto thought. Naruto wanted to get up but he was feeling too lazy to so he stayed there. 'Well I can apologize tomorrow can't I?' Naruto thought before brooding even more.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was walking around konoha dejected that his brother/teammate was angry at him and it was his entire fault and he doesn't know what to do to fix it. He thought that walking around would give him an answer but it didn't. "(Sign) really what should I do? I can't go back in time and slap my past self and tell him not to betray konoha or abandon his new family.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke was signing all the way until he bumped into some one. "I'm sorry i wasn't looking where I was going." Sasuke said getting up.

"Its okay" the person he bumped into said. "Huh? Sasuke-kun?" a girl said surprised at seeing the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at the person and saw who it was. "Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked while dusting all the dirt off of him.

"Well Neji and I are coming from our lunch date. What are you doing here? And why do look sad?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke remembered what happened before and he got more depressed. "I had a fight with Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Oh! Well why does that bothers you? You and Naruto always fight." Sakura said clearly confused.

"Well this one was different. I found out why Naruto hasn't forgiven me yet." Sasuke said.

Sakura finally understanding patted Sasuke on the shoulders. She knew that Naruto hasn't forgiven Sasuke for his betrayal. Heck everyone one from Konoha 12 knew that, but no one knew why especially since Naruto is forgives everyone unless it involves ramen = which by the way people thought Sasuke must have stolen his ramen or something.

"So why hasn't he forgiven you yet?" Sakura asked curiously since she wanted to know why.

"Well he blames me for him not being able to get a girlfriend." Sasuke said.

That surprised Sakura. "That's it? THAT'S IT?! All cause he can't get a girlfriend?! Hell he had 8 years to ask Hinata out and he blames Sasuke for not having the guts to ask a girl out! That Bastard I am so going to kill you!' Sakura thought.

**Naruto is shivering for unknown reason**

As if reading Sakura's thought "Calm down Sakura you don't need to get upset." Sasuke said.

"How can I not. The idiot is blaming others for his mistakes!" Sakura shouted.

"Actually he has the right to blame me. I was the one that betrayed the village in the first place and made Naruto only think about how to bring me back instead thinking about who he's going to spend his life with." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at her teammate with a sad expression. "Say Sakura what should I do? I could help Naruto get a girlfriend but none of the villagers would want to go out with him due to his condition. And practically all the ninja females are all taken." Sasuke said.

Sakura was shocked that Sasuke was willing to help. 'I can't believe that he's willing to help Naruto for something so stupid. Then again they have a bond that nobody has so I guess it shouldn't surprise me.' Sakura thought.

Sakura just smiled and patted Sasuke again and said "Well you do that, and if that doesn't work you can do what you did for me." At this Sasuke blushed which wasn't unnoticed by the pink haired girl. "Hehehehe looks like you're still embarrassed about THAT!" Sakura said getting closer to Sasuke. Sasuke was blushing. "N-no hell NO!" Sasuke said stammering.

Sakura was smirking and laughing at her ex-boyfriends expression. "You Jiraya sama was right" Sakura said.

"Huh? Right about what?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura grinned "That Sex fixes everything!" Sakura shouted.

"W-wha?! What do you mean?!" Sasuke stammered.

"Well Jiraya- sama said that all the wars could have ended if the ones who started the war just had sex like the 2nd shinobi war if someone slept with the third Raikage at that time it could have ended same with the 3rd shinobi war except with the 3rd Tsuchikage and his point was proven even more with you." Sakura said.

**(AN: that's from Barney Stinson from how I met your mother. The best show ever I wonder when we get to see Ted's wife.)**

"HUH?! Was all Sasuke was able to say.

"Well all you cared about was revenge, even after you came back from Orochimaru you still acted like you had a stick up your ass. But after we went out you're a completely different person. Now you're normal and not a brooder with 20 feet pole up his ass." Sakura said eye smiling like their sensei.

Sasuke was about to retort but was interrupted by Neji. "Hey Cherry blossom come one you're going to be late for work." Neji said the looked at Sasuke "Hey Sasuke-san" Neji said with a smile.

"Hello Neji-san" Sasuke said.

"Well looks like we have to stop out chit chat. Anyway Sasuke think about I said and you know you like it. Sayonara Sasuke" Sakura said while clinging in the arms of her boyfriend. Sasuke just waved and once they were out of view he was thinking about what Sakura said. 'Well I could try it and she is right I do like how it feels.' Sasuke thought but snapped out of it. 'Hell no! That would be the last thing I would do especially with the dope!' Sasuke was mentally berating himself. Sasuke wanting to stop thinking about everything went to his house to sleep so he could forget everything and help Naruto find a girlfriend tomorrow.

**A week later**

A week had past and Sasuke was looking for a girlfriend for Naruto. But instead of being interested at Naruto they all tried to jump him instead. Every attempt he made he failed to get Naruto a girlfriend.

Currently Sasuke is at the park sitting down and brooding about the fact that he failed a simple mission which hurt his Uchiha pride. 'HOW CAN I AN UCHIHA FAIL AT A SIMPLE MISSION IN GETTING THE DOPE A GIRLFRIEND!' Sasuke mentally screamed. Then the thoughts of his mission came. 'Girl's are scary! I was chased for 3 days nonstop, and almost raped 20 times.' Sasuke thought shivering. But he was brought out off his thoughts when he heard a familiar boy shout.

"OIROKE NO JUTSU!" a boy with long scarf shouted. The boy was then covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared a beautiful naked girl stood in the place of the boy with smoke covering the nethwe region parts.

The man with a jonin vest in front of the boy turned girl had a major nose bleed. The 'girl' turned back to a boy and was laughing while holding his stomach. And apparently the two kids beside him were too.

"Hahahahaha you're still a pervert sensei!" the scarf boy said.

"K-O-N-O-H-A-M-A-R-U! I told you to never use that technique ever again!" The sensei shouted. And with that the three kids ran in separate directions. The sensei an after Konohamaru not caring about the other two.

Sasuke was laughing a little since it was funny. Then i=he remembered what Sakura said to him the other day.

**Flashback **

_Sakura just smiled and patted Sasuke again and said "Well you do that, and if that doesn't work you can do what you did for me." At this Sasuke blushed which wasn't unnoticed by the pink haired girl. "Hehehehe looks like you're still embarrassed about THAT!" Sakura said getting closer to Sasuke. Sasuke was blushing. "N-no hell NO!" Sasuke said stammering. _

**Flashback end**

'No! NO! Don't think that! No matter how much you miss the feeling you're a guy and and' But then he remembered that Naruto is angry at him and he remembered what Jiraya's philosophy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH why is this so damn hard! Why won't people go out with Naruto what's wrong with him! I mean he's nice, funny and nice!" But Sasuke stopped as Sakura's words kept coming back to his head. And then Jiraya's philosophy. This kept going until he finally gave in.

"Looks like I have no choice. Then again it will be a win win situation I guess." Sasuke said to himself as he left the park to prepare whatever he was planning.

**With Naruto**

For the past week Naruto was brooding at training ground 7 and was also looking for Sasuke to apologize for his outburst. In the whole week he only saw Sasuke once and that was when he was almost raped by a fan girl. When he saw that he knew that the Uchiha was busy so he didn't bother him. Now Naruto is where was all week for his brooding session at training ground 7. Thinking about his life and how he hasn't gotten any mission lately. And not only that there were no team meeting. He was so bored he would even go catch the demon cat for free just so he doesn't have to keep reminding himself he was forever alone (Breaks down brooding). He later realized that the sun was setting so he got up dusted himself off and went to his beat up apartment.

While walking to his apartment he was receiving glares and heard whispering behind his back. 'I can hear you dumbasses' Naruto thought pissed.

When he finally reached his apartment his facials changed to a frown when he noticed the new graffiti on his busted up apartment. When he finally opened his door and entered his house he walked past his room to go to the bathroom. But he stopped midway from the route which was in front of his bedroom. There his jaw dropped to ground and his eyes were wide. There he saw...

**With Sasuke (Before Naruto arrived)**

Sasuke was walking all the way to Naruto's apartment. He was greeted by glares and whispers behind his back and fan girls and council members' loud cheers. When he finally arrived to Naruto's apartment. He was about to break the door open when he realized that the door was opened. 'Baka dope.' Sasuke thought. When he arrived he was greeted by the smell of expired ramen and ramen cups on the floor.

'How can someone live here?' Sasuke thought as he started to clean the room with the help of shadow clones which wasn't new to him since he had to clean Naruto's apartment for punishment. Once the room was cleaned he went to Naruto's room and got ready for his plan.

**Current time**

There he saw a girl in only her undergarments lying on his bed. Naruto was shocked, no more than shocked. **(The girl looks like fem Sasuke in my profile.)** But he broke out of it when the mystery girl opened her eyes and looked at him. She had a small smile which looked like it was forced.

"I've been waiting for you." The girl said.

Naruto looked behind him just to be sure she was talking to someone else. When he saw no one there he pointed to himself emphasizing that she was talking to him. The girl nodded and told him to come closer to her. He was too shocked and couldn't move. So the huffed in annoyance and stood up went over to him taking charge.

"_Come here you sexy fox_." The girl said in seductive voice as she put her arms around Naruto. Naruto finally getting his Barings decided to talk. "Um exactly who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment? And how did you get in?" Naruto said.

"_My name doesn't matter. And I came here to help you." _The girl said seductively.

"Your name might matter and how did you get into my apartment?" Naruto demanded.

"You want to know my name?" The girl said annoyed. Naruto nodded.

"It's um it's..." The girl was thinking of a name to call herself.

"Forgot your name?" Naruto asked.

"NO! It's Sayuri. Yeah Sayuri!" The girl said with a cheerful voice.

"And how did you get into my apartment?" Naruto asked.

"The door was open." Sayuri said.

"Oh okay. What do you mean by 'help me'" Naruto asked.

"_I just want to." Sayuri said._

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Sayuri was getting annoyed with all the questions. "JUST STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS AND HAVE SEX WITH ME DOPE!" Sayuri shouted which afterwards she realized what she said and covered her mouth.

Naruto on the other hand was shocked but then realized what she called him 'dope'.

'Only one person calls me that.' Naruto thought then looked at Sayuri "Sasuke?" Naruto pointed at Sayuri. Sayuri only nodded. Naruto fainted.

Sometime later

When Naruto finally woke up he saw himself in his room. "Phew guess that was all just a dream. Yeah I mean Sasuke transforming into a girl yeah right." Naruto said

Naruto then turned to his right and saw a awake Sayuri looking glaring at him. "Hello dope." 'she' said.

'It wasn't a dream!' Naruto screamed in his head. "Sasuke why are you henged as a girl? Why are you in my room half naked? AND WHAT WERE THINKING?!" Naruto shouted.

"Huff fine you were brooding way too much last week and when you said it was my fault that you were alone and not in relationship. That I ran into Sakura and she told me that is should help you get a girlfriend, which I did but..."

"But they tried to rape you." Naruto interrupted 'her'

"Yeah. And then I remembered What Sakura said and what Jiraya's philosophy about how sex would solve almost everything." 'Sayuri' said.

"AHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE ACTUALLY BELIEVE HIM! THERE IS NO WAY THAT WOULD WORK! I EVEN ASKED SHIKAMARU AND HE SAID THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Naruto yelled out. Then he looked at 'Sayuri'

"Wait how does that make you henge into a girl?" Naruto asked.

'Sayuri' blushed at this. "Remember when I dated Sakura?" 'Sayuri said still blushing. Naruto nodded.

"Well it seems that she was attracted to both males and females and she kind of forced me to transform into a girl and have sex with her." Naruto was shocked at the information that the girl he had chased his whole life was actually bi. 'But then again I did see the looks she was giving Hinata and Ino when were genins' Naruto thought.

"Also Naruto don't try the sexy no jutsu near Sakura or let alone think about using it cause she will come after you and rape you." 'Sayuri' warned Naruto. Naruto only nodded not thinking what Sakura would do to him if transformed into 'Naruko'.

"I still can't believe you transformed though." Naruto said laughing.

"I guess Sakura made me use it so much that I kind liked the feeling. But don't you dare tell anyone!" 'Sayuri' glared

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Naruto said while zipping up his mouth.

"Looks like I better change back..." But 'Sayuri' wasn't able to finish because Naruto was kissing 'her'. Sayuri at first was shocked then went with but after a few seconds she came to 'her' senses. 'She' pushed Naruto away causing him to break the kiss.

"Dope what are you doing? You know it's me!" 'Sayuri' said.

"Yeah I know but I've been single for so long that I can't hold back." Naruto said kissing 'her'.

**AN: From here Sasuke is a girl**

Sayuri didn't want to admit it but she liked the kiss. So of course Naruto was surprised when Sayuri was kissing back. They broke apart for air both blushing. "Wow that was... wow" Naruto said.

"Y-yeah." Sayuri managed to say.

**Lemon (Don't blame me if you don't like it I'm just practicing on how to write lemons)**

But Naruto didn't want to stop there his sexual desires were all being released from all the restraint he put on himself during the 2 ½ year of training with the most perverted person in the world. Naruto went back to kiss Sayuri but this time he used his tongue asking for entrance which Sayuri allowed. It was getting hotter and the perverted part of Naruto wanted more so he put his right hand on her right breast and massaged it. Sayuri moaned in the kiss from the pleasure she was receiving. After awhile they stopped kissing and Naruto mysteriously took off Sayuri's bra. Sayuri wanting more grabbed Naruto's head and shoved it in her breasts. Naruto was using his two hands to massage them. When Naruto finally broke out of Sayuri's grip he started planting kisses from the neck all the way to navel. Sayuri at this moment was moaning like crazy. But then Naruto remember the books he edited for his perverted sensei and decided to do one of the tricks he read. He slipped two fingers through Sayuri's panties and into her nether region. This earned him a moan. But he was looking for something the book stated as a G spot so he kept trying to find which made Sayuri shout his name which indicated that he found it or at least he thinks he found it from what the book said.

But Sayuri had enough of Naruto trying to dominate her so she flipped their positions. Sayuri was on top and Naruto was on the bottom. She kissed Naruto and used her hand and rubbed his little friend which earned her a moan.

Sayuri –chan i think I'm and he let it go. Sayuri got her hand out which was covered in cum and started to lick it with a smirk on her face. "You taste good for a dobe." Sayuri said. Naruto not wanting to be out done switched their position and started to finger her again. Sayuri reached her climax and Naruto started to lick it as well. "You too teme." Naruto said as he went back to kissing her navel.

"Naruto." Sayuri said trying to grab Naruto's attention.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed.

"Let finish up" Sayuri said trying not to moan from the pleasure.

"You mean?" Naruto asked surprised

Sayuri only nodded.

Naruto was nervous of course he knew what she meant because he read all the icha icha that Jiraya wrote and he was also forced to see Jiraya sleep with random girls during his training trip nut he never did it himself and was thinking weather he was going to be good or bad.

"Ne Naruto?" Sayuri said almost like an angel.

"Hm!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts "What is it Sayuri?" Naruto asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Sayuri said.

He was nervous "W-Well this is my first time and I have no experience with this so I was wondering whether it's a good idea or not."

Sayuri had small smile don't worry I have experience and I won't judge" Sayuri said making Naruto forget that Sayuri was Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and took of all the clothing they had on and how people say had the night of their lives. All over konoha people could hear a couple moaning and screaming although no knew who the couple was.

**Next morning**

Naruto was waking up from his activities from the previous night. When he finally woke up he was greeted by a naked Sayuri beside him. Naruto was shocked he thought all of that was a dream either that or kyuubi was making fun of him.

"Good morning Naruto-KUN" Sayuri said girlishly.

Saying Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. "Did you just add-kun to my name?" Naruto asked.

"Of course that was the best night I ever had. It was way better when me and Sakura were doing it." Sayuri said.

"Really?" Naruto asked

Sayuri nodded.

Naruto was happy but then confused "How does that make add –kun to my name?" Naruto asked.

"Well I definitely wouldn't want to let anyone take you now after last night so I want you as my boyfriend." Sayuri said.

Naruto was happy but then that happiness left when he remembered that Sayuri is actually Sasuke. "B-but we're both guys and and..." Naruto wasn't able to finish.

"About that it seems I won't be able to change back for awhile." Sayuri said.

"HUH?! What do you mean?!" Naruto was shocked and confused.

"Well this usually happened with Sakura it took me 3 weeks to change back after each time and that was with a toy. But in this case it wasn't so I don't know when I'll change back or even if that's possible. So that means you're stuck with me." Sayuri said

Naruto of course was happy that he was able to have a girlfriend but still felt weird that he was dating his rival.

"Whatever I'm hungry what do you have in this rust bucket?" Sayuri asked.

Naruto looked at Sayuri "this is me we're talking about. What do you think I have in here?" Naruto said.

"Ramen" Sayuri said disappointed. "Whatever just make ramen I'm hungry." Sayuri said.

"Hai hai" Naruto said.

Unknown to both of them three perverts were watching them.

**In the future**

Sayuri and Naruto are married and have three kids. One boy and two girls. It seemed on their 20 time sleeping together Sayuri was pregnant with triplets. After she gave birth to the kids it took a year for Sayuri to change back to Sasuke. But she kept up her henge so that she wouldn't confuse her kids until they understood what justu's were. After that Sasuke changed from Sayuri and Sasuke for different occasion. Sasuke for missions and Sayuri for home. Another thing changed Jirayas book became more popular after Naruto and Sayuri hooked up. And some ninja wives used the henge to keep their 'husbands' in line especially the nara clan wives. Jiraya and Sakura became filthy rich in Konoha. It took Sayuri/Sasuke two years to realize that Sakura was using him/her for the books purpose and that she made up Jiraya's philosophy just to use him/her for their research.

The end

**AN: I suck at lemons so this is it please comment I know it's wrong and weird but this is just a practice and also i just wanted bad mouth Sasuke I hate him. **


	2. Petition

HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING_BRING IT BACK. _CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF

IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION

AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER


End file.
